1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surface texture material dispensing devices and more particularly to a novel pressurized substance in semi-liquid form adapted to be sprayed onto a drywall surface so that after subsequent curing and hardening, a matching surface is provided with that of surrounding areas.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has been the conventional practice in the procedure of repairing drywall to remove the damaged portion of the wall and subsequently filling any holes, depressions or the like with a patch material. The patch material is applied by means of a trowel or other flat tool which will press the patch material into the hole or depression and which will prepare a surface area to receive a surface coating. After the patch material has cured and adhered to the original drywall material, a smooth surface is provided which receives the final coating. This coating leaves a smooth surface which is not matched to the surrounding drywall surface.
The drywall surface usually presents a surface texture which is bumpy or presents an orange peel look. Such an appearance and surface texture cannot be attained through the use of smoothing tools or patch tools once the patch material has been applied to the damaged or repaired area. Therefore, difficulties and problems have been encountered which stem from the fact that the use and application of conventional patching material on drywall repairs leaves a surface texture which does not match the surrounding area and which is noticeable after the complete repair has been completed.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel material that may be readily applied to a repaired patch or surface so that the surface will match with the surrounding surface texture of the drywall. Furthermore, the surface texture material to be applied to a repaired or patched area should be contained in a handheld applicator so that the material may be conveniently stored as well as applied to the repaired area in a simple and convenient manner.